vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise
Summary Elise's entrancing beauty and grace conceal the pitiless, black heart of a deadly predator. With ruthless cunning, she lures the unsuspecting with promises of favor from the spider god. Having exchanged her humanity to become something far more sinister, Elise sacrifices the innocent to maintain her power and seemingly eternal youth. No one can fathom how many have been caught in her web, slain to feed her insatiable hunger. Vicious and elegant, Elise's charismatic grace lures the innocent and greedy alike into her web of deceit. While her victims may discover her true intentions, no one has ever lived to reveal what dark secrets lie behind her enigmatic guise. In dark halls, hidden from society, Elise preached the word of a mythical spider god. Her desperate followers hungered for the god's favor, believing its blessings to be the source of Elise's vibrance and power. When Elise proclaimed that she would lead a pilgrimage to the spider god's shrine, she selected only her most devout disciples to join her. Ecstatic, the chosen few followed her blindly as she led them on a perilous journey across the sea. When they came ashore at their final destination, the mysterious Shadow Isles, Elise led them to a cavern shrouded in webs. Expecting a shrine, the group looked to their priestess in confusion. She turned to the crowd and raised her arms in triumph, revealing strange, spider-like legs that grew out of her back. Seeing her terrifying true form for the first time, Elise's followers turned to flee, but she conjured magical webs to trap them. With her victims ensnared, she turned to face the cave and uttered a screeching cry. An enormous undead spider-beast emerged from the darkness, dragging its hideous bulk on thick, pointed legs. Elise's followers could only scream as the monstrous spider ate them alive. She approached the sated creature, extracted its venom, and drank the strange substance. An immediate sense of rejuvenation flowed through her veins. With mortality delayed once again, Elise left to rejoin her congregation. They were overjoyed to hear that their fellows had chosen to remain at the spider god's sacred home. Elise reassured her disciples that she would lead another pilgrimage in due time. The spider god would be waiting. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Elise, The Spider Queen Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely over 100 years old, was around when the Black Rose was still a major group as opposed to the shadow operation it is now) Classification: Human-Spider Hybrid Transfiguring Entity, High Priestess of Vilemaw, Member of The Black Rose Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, immortality (Type 1), shapeshifting, zoolingualism (Spider), arcane magic, venom immunity, summoning (Spiderlings), poison and venom creation, web creation, skilled manipulator Attack Potency: Room Level+ with Volatile Spiderling, Building Level with max spiderlings augmented with Skittering Frenzy Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ in her Human Form, Class MJ in her Spider Form Durability: Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Magus Poacher's Knife, Sorcerer's Shoes, Liandry's Torment, Rylai's Crystal Scepter, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Elise fires a bolt of arcane magic at the opponent, dealing physical damage. In her Spider Form, she bites the opponent, dealing physical damage. Spider Queen: When Elise's human abilities hit an enemy, she readies a spiderling, which is unleashed in spider form. Neurotoxin: Elise launches a blast of corrosive poison at the target enemy unit, dealing magic damage, which is capped against monsters. Venomous Bite: Elise dashes at the target enemy and bites them, dealing magic damage, which is capped against monsters. Volatile Spiderling: Elise summons a venom-gorged spider for 3 seconds, which moves towards the target location. The spider explodes upon contact with an enemy unit or at the end of its lifespan, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. If the spider does not hit an enemy before reaching the target location, it re-targets and chases down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The spider's movement speed increases as it gets closer to its target. Skittering Frenzy: Elise and her spiderlings gain bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. Cocoon: Elise fires a web in a line, granting sight of the first enemy hit for 1 second and stunning them. Rappel: Elise and her spiderlings lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for up to 2 seconds and Sight icon revealing the area for the duration. Upon landing, Elise's on-hit bonus damage and healing are increased for 5 seconds. If cast directly on an enemy, Elise automatically descends upon them after 1 second. While in the air, Elise can also use Rappel to select a target to descend upon. Spider Form / Human Form *'Spider Form:' Elise transforms into a menacing spider, gaining 25 movement speed, melee attacks and a new set of abilities. Additionally, her basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and heal her. Elise can be accompanied by additional spiderlings, which become more powerful. *'Human Form:' Elise transforms back into her human form, gaining ranged attacks and a new set of abilities. Scavenging Smite: When Scavenging Smite is used on a large monster in the enemy jungle, the recharge timer will be halved and the monster will be marked. Upon killing the marked monster, Elise gain 20 Gold and 175% movement speed that decays over 2 seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Poison Users Category:Magic User Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8